Talk:Light the Fuse
Anyone else imagine that you won't be able to revive a krieg while he is in "Light the Fuse" by holding down use? Ilovefuzzykittens (talk) 12:28, April 9, 2013 (UTC) FFYL From what I've seen on the gameplay demo, when you enter into FFYL you can throw bombs. When your FFYL timer runs out, Krieg will fall and the grenade he's holding will explode, much like a suicide psycho. If either of these bombs kill something, you get your second wind. While this ability may eliminate the "hold action to respawn", killing an enemy with the final blast would be quicker than respawning anyway. Only time will tell... Grindfest (talk) 16:11, April 9, 2013 (UTC) Still, imagine after a fight. An incapped Krieg, running around throwing dynamite furiously. Everyone can only watch as time counts down to the inevitible suicidal explosion. That would be amazing. Otherwise the run speed could simply be used to hide behind cover while someone else revives him. "Whoops I'm incapped, imma run behind some cover so you can revive me, k?" doesn't suit him at all. Ilovefuzzykittens (talk) 21:49, April 27, 2013 (UTC) I am just worried, that this mode might prove useless in TVH- and UVH-Mode. Most skills with level-dependant-damage become rather useless in these modes. Leafless (talk) 07:34, May 4, 2013 (UTC) It seems this isn't the case; in a few of the gameplay videos I've seen he manages to get Second Wind off level 51 enemies. Granted, he was level 61 at the time, but the movement boost looks worth it, especially in an MP server. I agree, though, the whole idea that he can just run away and hide behind a rock seems very contrary to the Risk/Reward thing he has going on in the Mania tree otherewise. It feels like Gearbox is saying, "Don't worry if you get incapped; if you have friends you'll probably get revived anyway." Snowskeeper---Till Hell Freezes Over. (talk) 16:15, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Sadly, the dynamite is really, really weak. It only wounds larval varkids at level 17, and the more powerful sorts are barely affected at all. Its only real use is for being able to run near something that your grenade might be able to kill once your time runs out. --Azaram (talk) 14:29, May 17, 2013 (UTC) I suspect it is more to finish off, rather than a rely upon. It probably depends on style of play, but it might not be worth the supporting points. I will see if it can incorporate a diehard healing type style. I also suspect that Redeem the Soul will be worth more in tight situations, but the other way around. 15:14, May 17, 2013 (UTC) The finishing explosion is very powerful, but I retract what I inappropriately edited in on Pull the Pin earlier. The free grenade might not revive you, but a high-level grenade is going to do more damage than the ending explosion, and guns and melee (especially melee, considering you're in the Mania tree) are a lot more powerful than Light the Fuse. Hopefully this will be fixed at some point. Snowskeeper---Till Hell Freezes Over. (talk) 01:37, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Wilhelm is a fun fight... you have to balance letting the shield generators live, kill his shields, do some damage and get a second wind off the shield generators without a cross-hair. The ending explosion also has a huge AoE, so it helps. 01:48, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, I had a lot easier time with him than I had with Melee Zer0, and I wasn't even using a corrosive weapon. I got several second winds I didn't deserve due to Light the Fuse, which is great. On the other hand, Buzz-Axe Rampage was taking away like a tenth of his health every time I hit him, so it wasn't like it would have been hard otherwise. Light the Fuse is basically useless against Buzzards, though. Tiny Tina's introduction quest was hell. Snowskeeper---Till Hell Freezes Over. (talk) 02:14, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Refer to diehard healing link above. Save ground troups for second wind. 02:16, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Also to counteract my earlier point about being able to get revived by allies: I've been standing right in front of some buddies, waiting to be revived (I spent a lot of time in the Bandit Circle of Slaughter today), and they didn't notice I was even downed. I ended up timing out and exploding. This'll probably happen less as people get used to it, but still. I've also had a few people accuse me of wasting their time; they didn't seem to realize just how weak the dynamite was. Ninja Edit Response: As for saving ground-troops, the majority of the buzzards came in after all but a few of the ground troops were all dead. Snowskeeper---Till Hell Freezes Over. (talk) 02:18, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Crystalisks It is less than useless against them, doing zero damage both when throwing sticks and when suiciding. You can have one down to one last melee hit, go into FFYL and not be able to do anything to revive. Giving how they are weak to melee I though Krieg and a Maylay shield would be perfect. Shiroi Hane (talk) 06:01, May 23, 2013 (UTC) You're right on that last; I absolutely destroyed Blue when I came to him. One hit to each of his legs and he was down on the ground. You're also right on that first. Snowskeeper---Till Hell Freezes Over. (talk) 12:59, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Boosted damage in UVHM? I think the damage gets boosted when you switch from TVHM to UVHM to match the health of the enemies...or it is just my imagination... Leafless (talk) 14:08, May 26, 2013 (UTC) I think you're right, cause I went from doing 12k-ish damage in TVHM, and then in UVHM I was doing almost 100k. Greekkid10 (talk) 20:57, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Also I've been noticing that at times the enemies randomly take extreme amounts of damage from me just throwing dynamites at them. For example I was incapped by a Nomad Pyro and started throwing some sticks at him. When he still had over 60% of his health he just randomly turned into gibs and I got a second wind. No barrels around it or anything that could have killed it otherwise. TornMosaic (talk) 22:31, May 26, 2013 (UTC) A Nomad Pyro has a gas tank on his back...if you blow this one up you also blow up the Pyro....Leafless (talk) 05:07, May 27, 2013 (UTC) Edit Summary Sorry to do this here but I would've gone on longer than a summary. As it was, the page I think was kind of hodge podge. I read the notes basically as a back and forth "FFYL is better 'cause you can just shoot and it's faster" vs. "LtF lets you run and jump and stuff". Hopefully I cleaned not in a biased, overly positive light, but just to show ways to make the most out of the skill. I kept EVERY note that was here; some grouped together, or incorporated under Effect or Strategy, others reworded in tone. In particular I added the "if you're playing with LtF Krieg" perspective as I've seen the skill cause confusion in multi for those unfamiliar with him, along the lines of, "he's running and blowing stuff up, do I revive him, do I not". My response is just do as you would with any crippled teammate. Except I hid the latest edit (occurred as I was cleaning) because it confused me. It sounds like it says that surviving the shortest Light the Fuse timer resets it to its longer duration, which doesn't follow what I've experienced with shortest bleedouts one after another. P.S. I think there should have been a kill-skill- or triggered-effect-icon if you second wind with the detonation, to connect something visual with the movement speed bonus, especially if the bonus was added as incentive. Skittery (talk) 07:57, August 24, 2013 (UTC)